


The secrets we know, keep and hate

by MeMyselfandI7890



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI7890/pseuds/MeMyselfandI7890
Summary: Before every chapter I will put the summary for it I will also have some at the end too
Relationships: + - Relationship, Adrien/Marinette, Ayla/Nino, Ladybug/Chat Noir, marinette/chat noir - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	The secrets we know, keep and hate

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter is MariChat. Chat finished patrol and went to Mari house. Mari tells Chat who she liked. She also gets a scar from an akuma. And Adrien falls for Marinette

I CHAPTER 1 I  
Tonight is my shift for patrol cause Ladybug said she had something she needed to do. I grab my baon and check the time. 10:14pm. I extend my baton getting ready to jump when I notice a light. I turn towards it. “That’s Marinettes house. Why is she still up?”

I jump to Marinettes house and land behind the wall. I look around it and see Marinette looking at her hands, sitting on the ground. I squint my eyes and look at her hands. I see a sparkle coming from them, and notice she’s crying.

I hear a sob come out of her mouth. This beautiful girl doesn’t deserve to feel like this. I jump down and walk behind her. I sit on the ground, and she turns around to look at me. Then I see it. I see the bags under her eyes, The salty tear stains, and the new tears covering her eyes.

“Mari are you okay?” Marinette looks at me in the eyes. Then she falls on my chest and covers her eyes. I hear her sob and feel the tears on my gloved hand. I put my hand on her head and started to strok her hair. 

“Chat I can’t do anything right, I’m so clumsy and stupid. My life is SO hard! Always having to put up an excuse and never getting to be who I really am.” I stop moving. I’m shocked that Mari would think of herself like this.

“Mari whoever told you this is lying. You're an awesome girl!”

“Tell that to Adrien….” I lift up my head. Did she say what I thought she said? “Mari what did you say?” I feel her move around a bit. “Nothing…” I grab her chin and lift it up so she’s looking at me. “What did you say Mari?”

“I SAID TELL THAT TO ADREIN OKAY!?” I blink and blink again. “Did-did you just say Adrien.. Why?”

“CAUSE! ISN’T IT SO OBIOUS? FOR 4 YEARS, 4 YEARS I HAVE LOVED HIM! I thought I was being SO obvious… But he keeps saying i’m just a friend..” I look down at Mari. “I-i never knew you liked Mr. Model.. Probably just for his looks…”

Mari looks up at me and I see a surprised face. “What?! NO! At first I actually HATED him… But he was soaking wet and yet he gave me his umbrella. We became friends and I got to know him more. But I guess he doesn’t like me..”

“Have-have you ever told him you like him?” I already know the answer but I was hoping she would tell me why. “No, I-i’m scared… I’m scared he will reject me and our friendship will be long gone….”

I pull Mari into a hug. I feel her hesitate before she pulls her arms around me, and returns the hug. I put my head on her shoulder. “You're the best Mari. Adrien is stupid to not reliase it.” I put my face in her loose hair. I stand up and help Mari up to.

“I better be going home Princess. It’s late, you should go to sleep.” I walk up to Mari and kiss her cheek. “Night Princess.” I grab my baton and extend it. I jump away towards the dark and cold mansion I live in.  
\-------------------------  
“Claws In.” I feel the leather suit vanish as my hoodie and jeans appear. I go to my bed and flop down on it. “Plagg did you know Mari liked Adrien?” I see my kwami go to the mini fridge to grab cheese. “Yeah I knew.” “Why didn’t you tell me?!” Plagg flys over to me and sits on the pillow beside me.

“Kid here's the thing, EVERYONE knows she likes you. And you like her.” I feel my face go red so I grab my pillow so Plagg hopefully won’t see. “Do you really think I like her?” Plagg throws a cheese in the air and eats it. “Ask Nino if you don’t believe me.”

I pull out my phone and scroll to Nino.

A: Hey Nino can I ask oyu something?

N: Sure dude what is it? 

A: I-I think I may like Marinette…

N: About time!

A: Wha-what do you mean!?

N: Mari has liked you for like 4 years now dude-.- Wait what about Ladybug?

A: idk I like Marinette but I also like Ladybug..

N: Well dude looks like you're in trouble. Night!

I slap my face and curse at Nino. I shower and get ready for bed, still thinking about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and Ladybug….  
\-------------------------  
“Marinette you're gonna be late for school!!” I open my eyes and see Tikki yelling at me. “What time is it?” “It’s 7:26!” I sit up and throw my blanket off me. I run to my dresser and pull out a black sweatshirt with ripped jeans. I quickly throw them on and do my hair in a messy bun.

I grab my bag and backpack then run to the kitchen. My mom left some chocolate croissants and I grabbed them. “Tikki you have cookies right?” “Yes Mari, I grabbed some dismorning.” I nod my head and run to the bakery. I kiss my mom and dad goodbye. “Bye mom and dad!” I ran out to the bakery and to school. I see Ayla, Nino, and Adrien waiting out front.

I run up to them and sit on the ground. “Girl how late were you up last night?” I look at Ayla and hold up a finger. “I got an unexpected visitor last night then I had to finish some school work.” Ayla offers me a hand and I take it. “Who was the visitor?”   
“I’ll tell you in class. Hey Nino. Hi Adrien.” I see Adrien blush as he waves back at me. Weird. I hear the bell ring and we go to class.  
\-------------------------  
Ayla leans towards me. “So, who was the visitor?” “Um… Chat Noir.” I look at Ayla and she looks confused. “Like the superhero?” I nod and she grins. “Ayla Marinette do you guys have something you need to tell the class?” I feel everyone look at us. “No Miss. Marinette was just helping me.”

Ayla gives me the this tlk is SO not over look. I quietly bang my head on our desk. Ayla is a reporter and she knows how to give and answer questions. She’s also my best friend so she would know if I was lying. I hear the lunch bell ring and I get up. “Wanna come to my house for lunch?” “Sure Mari, then we can talk about the visitor.”  
\-------------------------  
I grab the spaghetti and put it on two plates. “Okay now spill. Why was Chat at your house? And HOW late was it?” I bring the plates to the table and give one to Ayla. “Sometimes Chat comes to my balcony or window. I usually let him in. Last night it was around 10:15ish. Sometimes we talk, sometimes he just sits on my bed watching me design or do homework.”

“Sounds to me like one of Parises supergeros has a crush on you, and you like him to!” I choke on my spaghetti. “What?!” “How often does Chat Noir come to you?” about 2-3 nights a week? Depends on what he is doing.” “So do you enjoy it when he comes?” I look at my spaghetti and my face gets hot.

“Yeah Most of the time he helps me with school work too and I really enjoy that.” “Yep you guys DEFINETLY like each other!” I look at Ayla. I think about all the times me and Chat had hung out. And not just as Marinette but also as Ladybug.

“Oh no, I like that stupid cat! Ayla you can’t tell ANYONE, got it?!” Ayla nods and eats her spagetthi. When we finish we go downstairs to the bakery. “Hey girls! Do you want to try our new macaroon recipe?” “Sure Mr Dupain!” Ayla grabs the box out of my dad's hand. “We made enough for the class and teacher! Have fun girls!”  
We walk outside and open the box. Me and Ayla each take one and eat them. “These are good!” “Yeah. I’ll have to ask papa for the recipe!” We close the box and walk to two schools. We walk into the class and take our seats. “Okay class today we will be reading-”

Loud screams cut off my teacher. I run to the window and look out of it. “There's akuma!” “Ok kids all of you either go home if it’s near or go hide somewhere safe!” I ran out of the classroom and into the locker room. “Looks like another akuma, Tikki Spot On!!”  
\-------------------------  
“I AM FLOWERESS! NOBODY TAKES CARE OF PLANTS ANYMORE SO NOW YOU WILL FEEL WHAT THEY HAVE!” I grab my baton. “Hey flower face bet you can’t get me!” Flowerness turns around. “Oh really?!” I smile and start running toward Ladybug. I run into an empty alley and jump up the roof.

Just as planned Flowerness runs into the alley. I look at Ladybug and she jumps to the other roof behind Flowerness. “Here kitty kitty. I don’t bite!” “But I do.” Flowerness turns around and looks at Ladybug. “Nice for you to show up again.” Flowerness extends her arm and a gigantic torn go towards Ladybug. 

It cuted through her suit and a red scar was bleeding on her forearm. I look at Ladybug and she nods. “CATACLYSM!” I jump towards Flowerness and Cataclysm her flower crown.  
\-------------------------  
“Pound it!” I look at Ladybug's forearm. “Why didn’t the Ladybugs heal your cut?” “I don’t know Chat. But I gotta go. Bye!” Ladybug grabs her yoyo and swings away. School was canceled for the day. I extend my baton and go towards Mari’s house.

I jump to Marinettes window and knock on it. A few seconds later Marinette opens it. “Chat what are you doing here?” “What can I not see my Purrincess right now?”   
I see Marinette pull her sweatshirt sleeve down a bit more, then I see red. “Princess what happened to your arm?” “N-nothing Chat!!!” I grab her arm and pull the sleeve up to reveal a long red scar. “Marinete, how did this happen?!” “Oh um!!!!!!! I-i was s-shaving my arm and the blade got caught in my skin and it ripped??”

I look at the scar. “That's not a razor cut Mari.” I grab her face with the hand not holding her arm. “Who did this to you?” Mari looks at me. “N-no one did!” “Then what happened?” “W-when I was escaping the akuma it drop me and I cut it on a rock….”

“Mari your arm could be infected! Do you have a first aid kit?” “Yes in the bathroom downstairs, why?” “Good.” I go to the bathroom. “Claws In.” I open the mirror and look for the kit. “Hey Adrien, don’t you think the scar looks like Ladybugs??”

“Plagg Marinette can’t be Ladybug if that’s what you're saying. Rember Kwamibuster? Mari was MultiMouse.” Plagg shrugs and goes into my jacket to get cheese. “Ah ha! Plagg Claws Out.” I take the kit upstairs to Marinette.

“Sit down Mari.” “But Chat-” “Sit.” Mari looks at me and sits on her Chaise. I sit next to her and open the kit. “Do-do you have anything under your sweatshirt? Like a tank top cause the cut goes long.”

I feel the blush on my cheek and see it on Marinettes. “I-i can change into one. But you can’t look at me! Cause that’s weird..” “ I won’t look at anything if you don’t want me Mari.”

OMG WHY DID I SAY THAT?! Mari turns around and goes to her dresser. She opens It up and takes out a tank top. I see her skin as she slowly takes off the sweatshirt, trying not to touch the cut as much as posible. When she takes it off I see her bare skin and the back of her bra.

She slips on the tank top and sits next to me. She put her arm on my thigh and looked at me. “Kitty… Will it hurt?” “Princess I will try everything I can to make sure it doesn’t.” “I trust you Kitty.” I pull out a wip and gently start wiping where the blood is. I hear Marinette wince.  
“You can lay you head on me if you want.” Mari looks at me then lays her head on my shoulder. I get back to work on her forearm. I grab the needle and thread. “Mari, is it okay if I stitch this up?” “Sure Chat.” “Do you want me to put you to sleep? Or do you wanna stay awake.”

“I can stay awake. If the pain is too much could you numb my arm?” “Yes Princess. Of course.” I put the threed through the needle and started working.  
\-------------------------  
I wake up and see Chat coming back from downstairs. I lift up my arm and look at it. “Thanks Chat.” “It was my pleasure Mari. But I am gonna have to come back to change the stitches for a week.” “It’s ok Chat. Would you like to stay for a bit?”

I see Chat take out his baton and look at the time. “I better be going, but I can come back tonight. Would that be ok?” “Sure Chat.” “Ok then Princess see you tonight.” Chat goes to my window then jumps right out of it. “Tikki you can come out now.” Tikki comes out from behind a picture of Me, Ayla, Nino, and Adrien.

“Are you okay Marinette?” “Yeah but Tikki, why didn’t the Ladybugs fix my arm?” “I don’t know Mari. It could be your emotions. Like you were about your feelings, the Ladybugs may have been confused on what to fix and missed you.”

“So.. My emotions can affect how the Ladybugs fix things??” “Yes Marinette. Most of the time your very happy, so that's why the Ladybugs know what to fix!” I look at Tikki then hear a knock on my door. “Yes?!” “Ayla’s here Marinette!” Oh shit. I run to my dresser and grab a hoodie. 

As soon as my hoodies on Ayla opens my door. “Girl where were you?! I was worried!” I glance to my Chaise and see Tikki nod. “I um when I was coming home I kinda hurt myself…” Ayla's face has confusion all over it. “But didn’t the Ladybugs fix you?”

“N-no..” I lifted up my sleeve and Ayla gasped. “I htink the Ladybugs only fix things that the akuma victim or Ladybug and Chat Noir break.” “Who stitched your arm?” “Chat Noir came by after the fight. I tried to hide it from him but he saw some blood on my hand. He cleaned it and stitched it..” Ayla pulls me into a hug. “Don’t tell my parents. Only you and Chat Noir know.”

“Sure thing girl! Wanna go hangout? We haven’t hung out in a bit.” “Sure but not too late ok?” Ayla smiles. “I’ll have you back at 6!”  
\-------------------------  
“Bye Ayla!” I waved to Ayla as she left my house. I went inside and went to my room. “Now what to do when Chats over?? Tikki do you know what time it is?” “It’s 9:34 Mari.” I nod my head. “Tikki can you get a blanket or two?” “Sure Marinette!” I go downstairs and grab two thermastatists. I make hot cocoa and poor it into them. I go down to the bakery. 

“I’m gonna go to bed. Night Mom and Dad.” “Night Marinette.” I kiss my mom and dad and grab 4 chocolate chip cookies. I take the cookies and cocoa to my room. “Here you go Mari!!” Tikki drops two blankets on my desk. I hug her to my check. “You should probably get some rest. I won’t stay up late with Chat.” Tikki hugs my check. “Night Mari!” 

I take everything up to my balcony and wait. A few minutes later I see Chat standing in front of me. “Hello Princess. Looks like we're gonna do some star gazing.” “Yeah. I brought cookies and Coco.” I see Chat like his lips and I laugh. I pat the spot next to me and Chat sits there. I wrap the blanket around him so it’s covering our backs and shoulders. 

I hand Chat a cookie and thermastatist. I lay my head on his shoulder and he lays his head on mine. We stare at the stars in the sky. “When I turn into one of those stars, I hope I shine the brightest with the woman I love” I stare at Chat and feel my face blush.

“Maybe I could be that woman?” I feel him lift his head up and stare at me. His shock turns into a smile. I feel his fingers link with mine. “Maybe.” I feel him lean in and I do the same. I close my eyes and my lips meet his. My other hand goes to his head, and I deepen the kiss. When we pull away I don’t want to. I open my eyes and look at Chat. I feel his other hand come up to my check. “Can I return tomorrow night?” “Of course Kitty. But lets keep this between us okay?” “Okay.”

We stand up and Chat pulls me in for another kiss. After he extends his baton and jumps away once again.  
\-------------------------  
“Claws In.” I go to my desk and grab Plagg some cheese. “Plagg… I-I really do think Marinette is Ladybug..” Plagg throws a cheese in his mouth. “Yeah she is.” I throw myself on my bed. Will she be mad if I told her I know who she is? Ladybug was always against knowing each other's identity until Hawkmoth was defeated.

Plagg comes in front of me.”Kid I know what you're thinking. I wouldn’t tell her either. Not yet. Let her tell you herself. Then you can tell her who you are when you're ready. There’s always a time for everything.” I look at Plagg and smile.

“Yeah that’s probably for the best. I’ll vist her tomorrow morning, is that okay Plagg?” “Yeah but I get more cheese.” I laugh as I put myself into my covers. “Sure thing Plagg. You can have more cheese.”  
\-------------------------  
Dismorning I asked to be dropped off early cause I needed to do a project with Nino. I go inside and wait a minute before I transform. “Claws Out.” I jump to Marinettes balcony and knock on the door. I wait a minute then open it. I see Mari laying on her bed.

I close it and go through the window so I can get on her bed. I climb up the ladder and look at Mari. Then I notice that she’s only in a bra and shorts. I feel my face redden. I look and see Tikki laying above Mari on her seelve. I smile then climb down the ladder.

I go through the window and go to the flower store. I buy a red rose, then I go to the candy store. I grab some peach rings, gummy works, and soft and chewy caramel. I bring them back to Mari's house and quietly set them up on her desk. I grab a sticky note and write Hey Princess. Hope you like the gifts I got you! :3 -Chat Noir I go out the window again then go to see if the bakery is open. 

I didn’t eat breakfast when I left, so i was pretty hungry. I walk into the bakery and wave to Mr Dupain and Miss Cheng. When they see me they look a little shocked. “Chat Noir?! Um What can we get you?” I look around the store. “Can I get 2 chocolate croissants. Half a dozen macarons and a coffee?”

“Um sure. Why so many things though?” “I didn’t eat dinner or breakfast.” Miss Cheng smiles at me and hands me the coffee and croissants. “A growing boy needs to eat, even if he’s a superhero of Paris.” I take the box of macarons and wave at them.

“Have a nice day!” I go outside and sit at a table. I sip my coffee and try a macaroon. “These are good!” I finish my breakfast and check the time. 7:00am. I close my baton and jump towards the school.  
\-------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soons


End file.
